It's Gonna Be Me
by WolfEyes
Summary: (a songfic) Cho broke up w/Harry, who is devastated. Can Ginny convince Harry, in her own way, that she is perfect for him? R/R


(A/N) This takes place after Cho breaks up with Harry

(A/N) This takes place after Cho breaks up with Harry. Harry is devastated. Ginny is trying to convince him that she is prefect for him when he's ready to date again. Also, for this songfic, I've changed all the "him's" to "her". 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (boohoo) or the lyrics to the song. I only own the plot.

You might've been hurt babe 

_That ain't no lie_

_You seen them all come and go, oh_

_I remember you told me_

_That it made you believe in_

_No girl, no cry_

_Maybe that's why_

_ _

Ginny sighed as she stared at Harry, who was slouched down in a chair inside the Gryffindor common room. He looked so depressed. She had tried so many times to cheer him up, but nothing seemed to work. Ginny watched as Ron and Hermoine came over to him. Ron talked to Harry for a few minutes, but Ginny didn't see Harry's lips move at all, which made her think the conversation was pretty much one-sided. She felt so bad for Harry.

Every little thing I do 

_Never seems enough for you_

_You don't wanna lose it again_

_But I'm not like them_

_Baby when you finally_

_Get to love somebody_

_Guess what_

_It's gonna be me_

_ _

Ginny knew that she would be perfect for Harry if he just would let someone get that close again. She got up from her seat and strode over to Harry. Ron and Hermoine had left; knowing that being around Harry only made him feel worse because he had to watch them in a relationship. Ginny figured that maybe having someone to comfort him that wasn't in a relationship might help. But then again, she had never really ever been dumped like he had. 

"Harry, how are you feeling?" she asked him. 

"I dunno," he muttered.

"Do you want to go down and eat some supper?" inquired Ginny.

"No, you go ahead. I'm not that hungry." 

Ginny sighed. "Okay, Harry," she told him. She was about to leave when she told him, "You know, Harry, Cho was great and all, but I'm sure that if you looked hard enough, you may just find someone just as great, if not better, right under your nose."

Ginny was surprised at her boldness. That was as close to telling him that she liked him as she had ever gotten! 

"What? What are you talking about?" Harry asked confused.

"Oh, Harry! You figure it out!" she sighed. Ginny walked back to her chair.

You've got no choice babe 

_But to move on, you know_

_There ain't no time to waste 'cause you're just _

_Too blind to see _

_But in the end you know it's gonna be me_

_You can't deny_

_So just tell me why_

_ _

_Every little thing I do_

_Never seems enough for you_

_You don't wanna lose it again_

_But I'm not like them _

_Baby when you finally _

_Get to love somebody_

_Guess what_

_It's gonna be me_

_ _

Ginny stared into the fire, lost in her thoughts. Harry could be so blind sometimes! She wondered why Cho had broken up with him. She wanted to ring Cho's neck for that. Even though she had been jealous, she wanted Harry to be happy. Oh why couldn't he just look over at her, and all of a sudden realize what she had meant? She would give just about anything for that.

There comes a day 

_When I'll be the one_

_You'll see_

_It's gonna be me_

_ _

_All that I do_

_Is not enough for you_

_Don't wanna lose it_

_But I'm not like that _

_When finally you get to love_

_Guess what, guess what_

_ _

All of a sudden Ginny felt someone sit down next to her. Surprised, she looked and saw that it was Harry.

"Umm…Ginny, I was thinking about what you said. It still doesn't make sense to 

me, but I'm sure that someday, once I'm over…what happened with Cho…I mean I'll

understand what it was you meant."

"Oh, Harry, you should know what I meant right now." When Ginny realized this 

sounded a bit rushed, she corrected herself. "I meant that it shouldn't take you as long to 

figure it out as you think." Then, doing something that took her and Harry completely by 

surprise, she kissed him lightly on the cheek. Ginny immediately blushed and ran up the 

stairs to her dormitory. She lay on her bed thinking, "Ginny, you really are unpredictable, 

you know that?" "Yes," she told herself. "I do." That night, Ginny fell asleep with a smile 

her face.

Every little thing I do 

_Never seems enough for you_

_You don't wanna lose it again_

_But I'm not like them_

_Baby when you finally_

_Get to love somebody_

_Guess what_

_It's gonna be me_

_ _

(A/N) Well, I hope you liked it! Pleaz review! Pleaz! This is the first thing I've ever written on ff.net, so it may not be that great. But I like it anyways.

Peace,

wolfeyes

_ _


End file.
